Assumptions (original)
by Scrappy7082
Summary: Set after 'Greece's Pieces'. -She yanked her hand out of his grip and smacked him clear across the face with it. A look of satisfaction spread over her features as he doubled over with the pain, but not of normal satisfaction. It was of a sick, twisted kind.- DXC Oneshot.


**Assumptions**, a DXC fanfic

* * *

He felt terrible, he really did, but she didn't have to keep crying. All the crying was starting to bug him by now.

_I mean, come on,_ he thought, _I only completely embarrassed her and broke her heart on international TV._ But the more he thought that, he realized she did have a reason to cry. And it was all his fault- or, practically all his fault. Gwen didn't help either.

From where Duncan sat, he could just make out Courtney's hunched form as she blew her nose and wiped her tears dry for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes. Gwen sat across from her, looking miserable- even though her team was in first class- and guilty.

He hated seeing girls looking so upset, especially crying, and two in one cabin was too much for him. So, as she headed to the confessional to clean up, he followed her.

Just as she was about to step in, he grabbed her wrist and pulled Courtney all the way into the lower class section of the plane. Luckily, his teammates had fallen asleep and no one else would overhear them- he could tell this was going to get ugly. Upon turning around and seeing it was him, her eyes all but dried in a second, instead filling with an intense mixture of rage and betrayal.

And he had to admit- it was pretty scary.

Trying to ease the tension that hung between them, he started talking gently, "Princess, I know-"

She yanked her hand out of his grip and smacked him clear across the face with it. A look of satisfaction spread over her features as he doubled over with the pain, but not of normal satisfaction. It was of a sick, twisted kind.

Duncan slowly stood up, clutching his throbbing cheek with a hand and asked her, "What the hell was that for!?" Only once it was out did he realize what exactly he'd said. He cringed, preparing himself for the explosion of fire and anger that was sure to come.

But the thing was, it didn't. Instead, he heard her say sharply, "Don't call me Princess."

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, just to make sure Courtney hadn't left. She stood with a straight back and those steely, raging eyes still trained on him and only him. Her voice, however, made her seem calm and collected.

"Why?"

The question was one he'd been dreading all along. Because, honestly, he didn't know. He didn't know why he'd kissed Gwen. He didn't know why he broke her heart. All that he knew was that he did do it.

So, being the asshole he was, he queried, "Why, what?" Courtney's face contorted slightly to add annoyance to the mix of emotions swirling in her eyes.

She shot back, "You know what. Why did you do it, hmmm? Was I not good enough for you? What did-sorry, do- you see in Gwen that was oh-so-great, anyways?" She could no longer keep the venom and hysteria out of her words.

Duncan was getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over. So, he once again let the words fall from his mouth without consent. "I guess I just got tired of dealing with you, and assumed you felt the same."

He replayed the words over and over in his head, wondering how long this rant was going to last compared to the others. Surprisingly, she only attacked his word choice.

"You _assumed_, huh? Do you know what I hate more than anything?" It was a rhetorical question, he knew it was, but he thought he'd be a smart ass and answer. However, before he could open his mouth, she continued talking. "I _hate_ people who assume. People who think they _know_ what another person is feeling, and base their actions off their _assumptions_. Not what they _know_, what they only _think_ they know.

"And that's exactly what you just did, you said it yourself. You _assumed_ I felt the same as you did," she hesitated a little before finishing, "and you assumed Gwen would be better."

With these last words, she kneed him in the groin and ran back to first-class, not even glancing back once. But if she had, she might have seen how Duncan's face crumpled and contorted in pain from the low blow.

And she would have laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so if it was really bad, I must apologize. They will (hopefully) be better in the future. Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**-C. R. W.**


End file.
